School Trouble/Transcript
Noah: (Shivered as he saw the School house) Twilight? Nyx? Do I really have to go? Nyx: Yes Noah. I had this Happen to me. Noah: But why can't I stay with Twilight? Nyx: Noah (Nuzzles him) You'll be fine. And besides, you have a good friend like me to help you out. Noah: (Smiled) Thanks Nyx. (Hugs her) they made it in As Miss Cherrliee saw Nyx with Noah and She gave Noah a warm Welcome smile At Resces, Noah was Resting. Nyx was playing with her friends when Sweetie Belle saw Diamond Tiara Bullying Noah because he was a puppy. Sweetie Belle: Guys diamond Tiara is being Rude to that Pup. Scootaloo: Hey, that pup is the new kid. Apple Bloom: Yeah. Miss Cheerilee told us about him in class. Nyx: He's my friend, Noah. Don't worry. He can handle her. winks at Noah, who winks back Noah: (To Diamond Tiara) Listen here you Limp Noodle! I'm Not Here To be Teased At! if you Don't Want to Stop Bullying Other Fillies then You can just go back To the School! Diamond Tiara: And what'll happen if I disagree? smirks and The Teaches came She was Cross but Not with Noah. She smiled at Noah and Took Diamond Tiara away. Sliver Spoons hugged Noah) Silver Spoon: (Hugging Noah) Thank you. (Kisses him) Noah: (Blushing) Apple Bloom: Awwwww LATER Applejack: Hey Twilight Where are you Going? Twilight Sparkle: Oh I'm going To Pick Up Noah And Nyx. Applejack: Noah? Since when Did he Went to School? Twilight Sparkle: Today. (Saw Noah and Sliver Spoon hugging Each Other) Aww. Look at that. Noah:(Hugging Silver Spoons and Giggles) Silver Spoon: So same time tomorrow at Resces? Noah: Yes Sliver Spoons (Kissed her) Silver Spoon waved goodbye to Noah as he and Nyx went to Twilight. Noah:(Waving Goodbye too and went off) Later Noah was in Bed Thinking of Sliver Spoons Nyx meanwhile went to see Luna the Moon to tell her about her day. Nyx: I think Noah has a Major crush on Sliver Spoons after she Hugged him today. Luna:Maybe Noah could Confess his Feeling to her. Nyx:He Should. The next Day, Noah saw Sliver Spoon waitng for him. Noah: (Ran to her and Hugged her) Silver Spoon: Hey Noah Noah: hey Sliver Spoons. [They went inside side by side to the School At Recess The Two Couple were Laying down underneath the Tree as Sliver Spoon kissed his Lips Noah: Awww Sliver Spoons I Love you so much.(Kissed her and hugs her) (Silver Spoon hugs Noah tight as Nyx Giggled] That day, Noah and Sliver Spoons were on a date at The Beach. Noah: sliver Spoons. I love you. they hugged each other. then the cold air came down and the Two were Freezing Cold Sliver Spoons: (Hugging Noah while shivering and chatter her Teeth) Noah: BRRRRRRRRRRRRR. S-S-S-Silver Spoons (Hugs her cold girl) (as Silver Spoons Shivered) Noah: Come on Let's get you Inside Silver Spoons was Warming up Noah:Silver Spoons? Silver Spoon: Thank you For Warming me up. Noah:(Smiled and kissed Sliver Spoons on her lips) I love you Sliver Spoon Sliver Spoons: (Jumps on Noah and Kissed his Lips as She was Still Shiverig in Cold) Noah: (Blushing hard and Kissed her back) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:NoahMorrison